scarlet_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Toadstep
Toadstep is a sleek , black-and-white tom with amber eyes , a nick in his ear , and a thin pelt . History In the Original Series A Fighting Chance : At the gathering, Toadstep is chosen by Shard to be one of ThunderClan's sacrificed. He travels to the makeshift BloodClan camp with the rest of the sacrificed. : When walking toward the island, Dovewing falls into step behind him. : Once the games start, Toadstep falls as he is trying to run across the tree bridge and gets a deep wound in his leg from a branch. Lionblaze and Cinderheart rescue him and he goes to Jayfeather's herb patch with them. Once there, he insists that he is fine but allows Cinderheart to apply herbs to the wound anyways. He then sleeps next to Dovewing. : The next day, Toadstep reminds Dovewing that they aren't part of ThunderClan anymore. It is noted that his wound has gotten worse over the night and Cinderheart comments that the herbs are not working. He leans on Cinderheart for support as they exit the burning forest, and has trouble crossing the river. He eventually crosses after diving in to save Cinderheart. He curls around Dovewing, warming her. He then helps rescue Mosspelt from a burning tree. : Later when Dovewing calls out, he appears on the hill and asks what's wrong. He persuades her that she imagined the voices and they head back to camp. : In early evening, Toadstep goes on a walk with Dovewing in the forest and they come across the bodies of Petalfur and Pouncetail. He asks Dovewing to help move the branch off of Pouncetail and when Dovewing goes to look for herbs, he stays and buries the two former RiverClan cats. : When Dovewing gets back, he comments that he smells Jayfeather on her but does not push for an answer. He then comments that they must be the luckiest cats in the Clans, but upon Dovewing's distain he shoots that he doesn't have special healing powers. : Once back at camp, Toadstep questions Mosspelt what happened, blaming the she-cat for Cinderheart's death and Lionblaze's poisoning. Upon seeing Cinderheart's body, he asks whether she is dead. He then begins to dig a den for the cats. When Dovewing frets over the nick in his ear, he replies that he is fine. He then moves Lionblaze into the den before collapsing in his nest, feverish. : Three days later, Toadstep greets Dovewing in the morning and replies that Mosspelt insists it is a cough but he thinks it is whitecough. He then suggests that she visit the kits, because Mosspelt is dying for a walk. He then comments that Dovewing is good with kits before meowing that she has to accept that she may never see Bumblestripe again. When the she-cat snaps that he doesn't have a mate, he retorts by saying that he has Spiderleg, Daisy, and Rosepetal. Trivia *He has been described as having golden eyes . Character Pixels Family Members Sister: : Rosepetal: Mother: : Daisy: Father: : Spiderleg: Quotes References and Citations